


Make It Stop (September's Children)

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week into his time at his new school Dean is having troubles with some of the bullies but a mysterious senior rescues him from Alastair and his gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Stop (September's Children)

**Author's Note:**

> HighSchool AU, Castiel is a year older than Dean. Wrote this after listening to ‘Make It Stop’ by Rise Against. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for implied sexual assault, bullying, and thoughts of suicide. As well as teenage violence.

“Well if it isn’t the little faggot Dean Winchester.” He could barely hear those words as the pain blinded him, his back connecting with the lockers behind him. Alastair’s hands were fisted in his shirt, holding him up to where he could not touch the ground. Not even on tip toe. One of his eyes ached, slightly bruised from the initial impact with the other teen’s fist.

He had only transferred here the week before and already he was having trouble…so much for moving just to get away from it all. The bullying had been bad enough at his last school, ending up with him in the hospital. They had said he deserved it, that it was wrong for him to kiss another boy.

While John had agreed he felt there was a better means to go about it that beating it into his son. Dean guessed he had to be thankful for that. While his Dad did not understand he was not horrible about it. Though his Mother was likely partly an influence to that…

Spitting out blood he looked into the pale eyes of the other teen before him, watching as he sneered. It had irked him when they first met that Alastair's eyes were so pale they were almost white…Same with his girlfriend Lilith.

Hell Azazel's almost yellow eyes gave him the creeps. Did not help he had caught the creep watching his brother at times. He just wanted to wipe the smug look off the bastards face. Off all of them. But he was just the new kid. The constantly traveling army brat, and a fag. He was nothing to them.

They told him enough times with their words. About how disgusting and worthless he was. How he was a disgrace to the country, and his Dad. How he should just go kill himself.

It made him laugh a little when some of them would bring his appearance into it. Calling him ugly, and saying he probably liked dick because he could not get any pussy.

Some of the boys and girls had even assaulted him, trying to force him to see the light. At times he tried to explain that it was pointless, that he liked both sides, but all they saw was that he liked dick and that was it…

When he did not respond he felt a swift knee connect with his stomach, making him lurge forward. If the memories of his assault did not make him want to vomit enough, this did.

Why did they bother really? He hated himself enough as it was.

The constant disappointed looks from his father…how Sammy looked so lost and confused. Being alienated at every school he went to because he was a little different.

The only thing keeping him from ending it all was his Mother and knowing he needed to be there to protect Sammy. His little brother needed him.

If it were not for him he probably would have taken his Father's gun to his head long ago…

He had thought about it enough times since this all began. Since he was found kissing another boy behind the bleachers. Another boy who had already ended his own life…he felt like enough shit for that. Like if he had not been with him he might be alive now. Maybe Dean would be dead instead.

Maybe if he liked girls a little more, stopped looking at boys, dressed a little better, exercised more. Maybe if he lost a little weight…maybe if he just acted like a normal boy who only liked girls. Maybe then he would like himself more. Maybe they would like him more.

His body shook as he curled in on himself, feeling as their feet connected with his body knowing there would be bruises later. The laughing, the cruel insults…

'You're just a little fucking bitch aren't you? Should just cut off your dick and stick you in a skirt.'

Covering his ears he tried to block it all out, focus on his happy place. Anywhere but there. Anywhere.

But suddenly it stopped…

No more laughter, no more kicking…nothing.

Just the sound of grunts. Like a fight was going on. But…who? What would take their attention from him…?

Pulling himself from the fetal position he looked up, but was blinded by the ceiling lights. All he could see was a boy in a seniors uniform fighting with all three of them. They had tried to call in reinforcements, but both Ruby and Meg just stood there…like they did not want to fight this boy.

Dean did not know if he wanted to either.

The light created a sort of halo around him, and all he could see was his sillhouette but he seemed tough. Like an angel almost…

In that moment he swore he was in love. Just by the racing feeling in his chest and how all three of them ran off accompanied by the two girls who had followed Castiel.

Seconds later his angel was kneeling next to him, brushing Dean's hair from his face with a small smile. His chapped lips distracted the younger boy for a moment, staring at them before he even realized the other was even saying something.

"I-I'm sorry…what?" he swallowed hard, blushing deeply.

A small laugh left the angel though with out the light in his eyes he looked like a normal boy to Dean now. "Are you okay? Other then temporary hearing loss that is." He was teasing…was this a good thing? Swallowing hard he tried to pull himself together, one hand resting over his stomach.

"Just…just a little bruising I think…I should be fine…mostly my ego that's damaged…" his hands were shaking as he said that, feeling the panic go through him like it had in the past. He always experienced the attack as soon as he was safe…or at least when he felt safe.

Trying to calm himself he looked over his savior, taking in the sea blue eyes, and his mess of dark hair.

"You don't look alright. I'll take you to the nurse. By the way, I'm Castiel Novak, you must be one of the new kids Jimmy mentioned would be joining this school. Dean Winchester? Well looks like I'm going to have to pull you from that hell." He laughs, gripping his shoulder tight. Dean felt he might almost get a bruise where Cas touched him. Somehow at the same time he did not mind it…he felt safe with him.

"A-Alright…" he gave a small smile, "anywhere away from those guys is fine with me…don't know how well I can walk though. I'm kinda shaky."

"Fine by me. I can carry you." A second later he was lifted in surprisingly strong arms like some bride on her wedding day and carted off to the nurse.

While he was lost in thought he was jolted from it as Cas began to laugh, "what…?"

"Looks like I just gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Rolling his eyes all he could do was hit his shoulder, smiling slightly.


End file.
